guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jonny5v
Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page. Teamspeak Yo Jonny, hit me up with the teamspeak adress, I know the pass, so just post the IP - This is for school I won't be able to hear you, I just want to be able to post links in the teamspeak channel. ciao --Antonio Added I added you to my user page.--SBR 04:20, 10 December 2006 (CST) Welcome to the wiki Please use the "show preview" button instead of making many minor edits. --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 17:23, 10 December 2006 (CST) Preview Hullo! I don't know if you are aware but everytime you save an edit the wiki notes it in the as well as your own . If you use show preview (at the bottom of the edit screen) you minimise the number of entries that you make in these lists allowing you to see which articles you edited at a glance and other people to see more recently edited articles. There is also a "This is a minor edit" for small changes and the like.--JP 17:25, 10 December 2006 (CST) To All Thanks for the comments and suggestions :). I'll start doing that. I'm new here so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.--jonny5v 17:30, 10 December 2006 (CST) :NP, It's a very neat looking page you got coming on :o) --JP 17:33, 10 December 2006 (CST) Image:Ranger.jpg Hi, plz reupload this to something more appropriate, cheers ^^ — Skuld 17:39, 10 December 2006 (CST) Hehe, I realized it but I don't know how to delete this one :s. I have reuploaded it already with a new name :P.--jonny5v 17:42, 10 December 2006 (CST) :All you need to do is add: and an admin will come by and delete it for you ;) --Xasxas256 17:58, 10 December 2006 (CST) Sig Your sig picture is too high, it needs to be 19px high or less otherwise it breaks the line spacing, please resize it. Thanks --Xasxas256 18:23, 11 December 2006 (CST) Cool, I fixed it :o. jonny5v 19:20, 11 December 2006 (CST) Thanks for that. --Xasxas256 19:22, 11 December 2006 (CST) Be Aware You are not to edit another's userspace unless it's a universal change across the wiki. Also, do not create articles for the purpose of immaturity. While writing this you have also reverted my edit and still tampered with another user's page. This ban will give you time to learn about the policies here at GuildWiki. Thanks — Gares 12:19, 13 December 2006 (CST) User:Antonio He was helping me create my page... its ok. I'm the only one hes edited. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Antonio ( ) }. -_- So anyways... I need to take pictures to put in the dropdown show/hide tables. Not sure how im going to do it tho... Antonio GOL TS Info Hit me with the TS ifno for GOL, I need to save the info for it on this computer also. Antonio :Thanks, but your not in there now LOL.--antonio Too Cool Your page is awesome I must say...I'm in awe... Narcea 13:32, 19 December 2006 (CST) Test Hey mang. Since I don't have access to Guild Wars at the moment, can you test a build for me that I just made up? It sounds pretty solid when I read it out loud, but I'd like to see how it performs in-game. It's the interrupt assassin/ranger I have on my build lab. I'd really appreciate it if you could do some testing both in PvE and in PvP on it for me and give me some feedback. Thanks. — Jyro X 03:14, 1 January 2007 (CST) :It's actually moved to Critical Accuracy|here now. — Jyro X 04:12, 1 January 2007 (CST) Sig (take 2) Are you sure you want the picture to redirect to Assassin's Promise? =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:19, 4 January 2007 (CST) *hehe, doesnt really matter to me :P. its just my most favored skill :) — [[User:Jonny5v|'jonny5v']] 11:57, 5 January 2007 (CST) Fix Links Sup Jonny, your links to your "Dragon Spammer" and the "Searing Meteor" builds don't currently work. There isn't a page for the "Dragon Spammer" anymore. -- [[user:antonio|''Antonio]] (talk| ) :Yea I need to fix them :P. Thanks — [[User:Jonny5v|'jonny5v']] 12:06, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Tehe ':D''' -- [[user:antonio|''Antonio]] (talk| ) too cool revisited Your page is quite amazing. I was hoping to implement the show/hide boxes for my characters, but I couldn't figure it all out. Good job :) -Auron 22:50, 27 January 2007 (CST) :i have also been watching how this is working i still can't figure it out. --User:Fox007 14:52, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Jonny You name is jonny, am I correct?-X H K :It is... — [[User:Jonny5v|'jonny5v']] (talk | ) 12:05, 12 February 2007 (CST) ::Lol. mine is too. Johnny is the name.-X H K Char Pics Yo Jonny how did u make that picture at the top of your userpage? AmericanVlad 18:51, 4 March 2007 (CST) GW2: Eye of The North http://guildwars.com/press/releases/eyeofthenorthgw2/eyeofthenorth.php HELL YES!!!!! Your extremely pumped friend, AmericanVlad 21:37, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:54, December 1, 2010 (UTC)